Jedi Captured
by DD-Randoms
Summary: Anakin and Obi Wan are captured after being drugged by the Weequay pirate Hondo while confirming the capture of Count Dooku- this is my interpretation of how the story may have gone ;)
1. Chapter 1

His head was pounding mercilessly; Obi Wan opened one eye and groaned in pain. On top of the agonizing headache his mouth felt like he had swallowed a cup of sand- he knew the dreadful aftertaste of being drugged. _This was not the first time_. Struggling to sit up Obi Wan opened both eyes and tried to clear his blurred vision.

He felt Anakin through the Force and knew the young man was nearby, "Anakin?"

He heard the Jedi Knight curse in Huttese and shuffling movement next to him, "I feel like shit Master- How in the seven hells did we get drugged?"

Obi Wan sighed in exasperation, "I haven't the faintest clue- my only guess was that the drinks were all spiked and maybe those damn pirates are all built up immunity to whatever the toxin we were given."

Anakin groaned and rubbed his temples- he needed any relief from the worst throbbing headache he had ever experienced. His body still weak and uncoordinated from the drug- he half crawled- dragged himself closer to Obi Wan and laid his head on the other man's shoulder.

"My head is going to split open," He whined.

Obi Wan reached up- and noticed both wrists were shackled with a mild force dampening device.

"I told you to be wary of the pirates arrogant Jedi," A cold voice spoke from the shadows across the room, "I am not wholly surprised to see you both have been outwitted- especially you young Skywalker- never stopping to think or plan for the future."

The Count sat on a metal bench, bounded by the same device that faintly glowed in the darkness. He leaned back and watched half amused as the Jedi struggled to compose themselves and shake off the affects of the drug. Anakin tested the strength of the binders- though mild suppressors they were remarkably strong and combined with the effects of the drug neither Anakin nor Obi Wan could concentrate hard enough to use the Force to tear them open.

"For a Sith Lord I am surprised you haven't managed to remove these binders Count Dooku," Anakin said with a tinge of smugness, "These by no means should hold someone as powerful as yourself."

Count Dooku scowled but made no reply. Obi Wan glared at Anakin and shook his head. Against the will of his protesting aching body- he stood and stumbled to the only source of light, a small square window. The faint glow of light indicated the time was just past dawn-Obi Wan and Anakin had been laying on the floor unconscious for several hours. Swaying on his feet Obi Wan pressed his forehead to the cool wall and took in a deep breath. His vision swam and swirled and the decision to get up was a mistake. He felt Anakin tense.

"Master?"

_Breathe in breathe out, _Obi Wan mentally repeated, he lifted his head and the sudden urge to collapse had passed and his vision cleared. _Good, I mustn't pass out again._

"I am all right now Anakin, I should not have stood up so soon. This drug we were given was- quite strong. We must have been knocked out for at least seven hours."

The Count chuckled, "Foolish Jedi drugged by pirates and captured- the Holonet gossip columns will be delighted to have such a story."

Anakin growled in a way that made Obi Wan feel slightly flushed and even aroused. _Aroused? _Obi Wan mentally cursed himself and decided it had to be the drugs still coursing through his veins. _I am still drugged and not myself- this will all pass in time. _He slid back down to the floor and rested against the wall. He tuned out the rather heated argument Anakin and the Count seemed to gotten themselves into. Obi Wan noticed Anakin had gotten up and was furiously gesturing- hands waving up, down, to the side- they began to blur. His eyelids felt heavier- his head dropped and jerked abruptly back up. Anakin and the Count were still at each other's throats- _I should end this before it escalates any further. _Obi Wan opened his mouth to speak-

A short loud bleep, hiss and the heavy locked doors swung open. Three armed Weequay pirates walked through and were followed by a forth and recognizable figure of the leader of this band of pirates- Hondo Ohnaka.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen I could not help but hear all this ruckus! It is far too early for such a passionate battle of words!" Hondo shook his head and laughed, "I have brought water for you Jedi- the effects of the drug are most unpleasant and I do apologize but it was necessary! I did not know how much a Jedi needed and I wanted to be on the safe side."

Hondo turned his gaze away from Anakin to the Count then finally resting on Obi Wan. He flagged for another smaller Weequay standing in the doorway holding a larger flask of water to approach.

"It looks like the General is in dire need of some water-"

"Do you think you'll get away with this Hondo?" Anakin confronted Hondo stepping closer. Anakin's height could be most intimidating- his impressive height gave him the advantage of towering over most human, humanoid or alien species. Hondo did not flinch.

Hondo titled his chin up and smiled at Anakin, "Threatening me Knight Skywalker? Tut tut how very un-polite of you and here I thought General Kenobi would have taught you better manners." He winked at Obi Wan.

The tension in the room was thick and vibrated through the Force- it also happened to heighten Obi Wan's headache. Rubbing the bridge of his nose Obi Wan let out a sigh and hoped that Anakin would keep his mouth shut- there are no need to also antagonize their captor on top of angering a Sith Lord.

Hondo took a cup, poured clear cold water and walked over to Obi Wan and knelt down to his level.

"Thank you,"

Hondo rested his hand on Obi Wan's knee and gave it a gentle squeeze and let it rest there while Obi Wan took a small sip. Water never tasted so good and soothing- Obi Wan wanted to gulp it all down but remained aware of Hondo's slightly unnerving stare. He also took note of the Weequay's hand placed on his knee- the hand felt uncomfortably warm. Hondo smiled wide as Obi Wan's left eyebrow rose.

He quickly removed his hand and stood, "I will ransom you to the Republic- As my sweet mother always said, 'son, if one hostage is good, two are better, and three, well, that's just good business!'"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Anakin wanted to devise an escape plan without the Count. The Sith Lord for the whole duration that Hondo and his men gloated over their capture had remained seated and never spoke. After their heated conversation Anakin and the arrival of Hondo- Anakin was full of pent up energy that needed an outlet. His aura in the Force was burning bright- the young Knight was angry. A lecture from Obi Wan in front of Count Dooku would only aggravate him- he kept his thoughts about handling anger to himself. Anakin agitation was growing as he paced back and forth.

"We still have access to the Force- we should be able to manipulate the guard outside to unlock the door and take his weapons and hijack a ship and get out of here," Anakin stopped pacing for a moment and stepped closer to Obi Wan.

"Yes that may work but we cannot forget there are more pirates out there- heavily armed, how do we know which ship to take?- if you can fly it. There are many variables we must calculate. We cannot afford to rush into this."

Anakin impulsively caressed Obi Wan's beard- it was _so close_ and looked incredibly soft. Obi Wan quizzically looked at Anakin but kept silent.

"Yes I know we have to be careful Master- it's just we can't wait around much longer. Hondo must have made contact with the Republic and in a few days they could be on their way with the credits and when he has got what he wanted he probably will have us shot in the head!" Anakin's voice grew louder and when realizing this went back into a whisper. He looked over to Count Dooku- his jaw tightened and the Force darkened with the outpour of pure loathing.

The loss of his arm and all the emotions attached were never fully dealt with. Being in such close quarters brought back all the pain- the burning sensation Anakin had felt on Geonosis as the Count sliced his arm clean off. Obi Wan felt the rage build and placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder hoping to calm the fiery storm waiting to burst. Anakin losing control here would not benefit them and possibly even him sustaining more injuries at Dooku's hand. The swift and sudden changes in Anakin's emotions astounded Obi Wan especially their first few years together. Obi Wan quickly found that physical non threatening touches were the best remedy in these cases. Using the Force, Obi Wan soothed the rolling waves of anger and let Anakin tap into his peacefulness. He felt the muscles relax under his touch and Anakin turned his focus back to Obi Wan. Only a few seconds had passed but it felt much longer to Obi Wan as he sighed in relief. It took so much energy and focus to hold back the almost insurmountable emotion that the young man could produce.

"I know both you and young Skywalker despise me- and I also know that you will not get very far without my help," The Count finally stood up and walked towards the Jedi.

"We don't need your help old man," Anakin spouted off in anger.

"Anakin please-"Obi Wan started to say before he was interrupted by the Count.

"I do not like to admit but the impulsive young Knight may have a point in that we can use the Force to warp the mind of these considerably less intelligent Weequay pirate guards into unlocking the door- which will cause little notice instead of ripping off the door."

He folded his arms and kept talking, "I have tried several ways of escaping- I find it quite insulting that you think I would passively let these lowly pirates imprison me. Their leader is clever and not to be underestimated-"

"Obviously! Since you're still here locked up with us-"Anakin's voice dropped low in contempt- he balled his fists tightly and was ready to lash out.

Obi Wan felt a nauseating wave of panic deep in his stomach and knew he had to put himself between Anakin and the Count before either of them attached the other. _The drug has really affected my ability to control emotions and apparently Anakin's as well. _Obi Wan pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Please Anakin let us listen to him for one moment-"

"Listen to a Sith Lord? Master has the drugged also impaired your judgment-"

_An hour later_

Soothing Anakin's wounded pride; Obi Wan carefully listened to Count Dooku's plan. He explained to the Jedi Master the times the guards switched shifts- which corridors would be left unattended for several minutes and also which ones were tagged with sensors and cameras. Hondo has his stronghold equipped heavily with high security and an abundance of weapons. The Count also pointed out there was a township not far from the pirates palace and that disguised they could commandeer a ship- of course once they separated. Anakin sat pouting like his twelve year old self while Obi Wan and the Count strategized their escape route. Obi Wan briefly thought about how long this mysterious drug would continue to affect their behavior- _sometimes Anakin's lips look so kissa- _

"Are you feeling well General Kenobi?" Dooku's question broke Obi Wan's train of thought and the Jedi nodded and hoped his embarrassment did not show on his face.

"Yes before we go any further I was thinking about the toxin we were administered last night and the effects they have on humans," Obi Wan hoped the half lie worked.

"I could not say- since I was not given the drug and my capture was purely by dumb luck on the pirate's behalf," The Count replied, "I had been slightly injured by the crash and did not have my full wits about me nor my lightsaber- otherwise those pirates would have not had the upper hand in their attempt at an ambush," there was a hint of smugness in his voice.

Anakin scowled from the bench.

The Count continued- "Un-like the two of you I was not fooled into drinking a drugged beverage."

Anakin opened his mouth to vehemently protest but Obi Wan silenced him with a harsh look.

"As you told me the guards should be changing around in several minutes so we must make our move now- I do not want to spend another night here," Obi Wan nodded in Anakin's direction, "are you ready?"

Anakin gave Obi Wan one of his most charming smiles, "Of course Master," His smile faded and turned sour as he glanced back to the Sith Lord.

The Count placed his hand to the cold metal of the door and slide opened what was a small slot at eye-level for their captors to look inside the cell. The noise of the slot alerted the guard who spoke up angrily but his voice faded into a calm soft dreamy voice of someone under a hypnotic trance-which was exactly what had happened. The Count concentrated all his thoughts and willpower into the other being's mind and made his thoughts the Weequay's thoughts. Slack jawed and eyes unfocused the male Weequay stumbled closer and dialed a code into the security keypad and with a bleep-hiss the door swung open. Count Dooku smiled and within seconds the Weequay's neck was snapped and his body tossed into their former cell. Obi Wan side stepped to avoid being hit with the corpse and with that movement Obi Wan realized and wondered why hadn't the Sith murdered them as well?

"You easily dispatched that guard and it has gotten me curious to why we are not dead as well?" Obi Wan prodded he hope not enough for the Sith to turn around and strike him down with lightning.

The Count turned and frowned, "Well because General both you and Skywalker would put up to much of a fight and bring every pirate here and well that would not do." No emotion crossed his face as he spoke. _He really is cold hearted and evil Obi Wan thought._

"I am glad you think that of us"Obi Wan gave a tight smile.

"It is not a compliment Kenobi- Now please can we be on our way? I see now why you two never accomplish anything with all your chatter."

Quietly the three figures moved down the corridor with agile speed. The corridors were wide and cluttered with crates, bins and other refuse the pirates seemed to have collected and stored in any room available. _Probably all stolen merchandise from cargo ships Anakin mused. _He kept close to Obi Wan who stayed a comfortable distance from the Sith in case Count Dooku decided to turn on them. Which in their situation was unlikely but that could change quite easily. Voices broke the silence- laughter and conversation were getting more audible. Anakin tensed and grabbed Obi Wan's arm and pulled him behind a large stack of crates. The Count leapt to the side and pressed himself against the wall into the shadows. Obi Wan could not help the rising heat he felt in his face as Anakin's body collided with his and stayed closely pressed against his as a group of four pirates walked pass them obliviously to their presence- a Jedi trick that saved him countless times before. Once the voiced faded to a safe distance they continued to what both Obi Wan and Anakin hoped was a relatively safe exit. Count Dooku's memory served them well as they avoided all security cameras- though it began to nag on Anakin how little actual physical security there was. After hiding from the four they passed there were no other guards like Dooku had mentioned. The light was fading and Anakin speculated that during the night there may be fewer guards- his ears picked up a faint sound. Yes- it had to be music. The Count and Obi Wan slowed and listened too.

"That has to be music Master."

"Yes I agree which means that Hondo may be entertaining someone or throwing himself a congratulatory party for our capture and future rewards for our release," Obi Wan grinned, "this may be a huge benefit for our escape- I doubt a drunk pirate will be much of a threat for two Jedi.. and a Sith Lord."

Count Dooku gave both of them a scalding glare. Anakin smirked and mimicked zipping up his lips.

Dooku led them around another corridor which ended in a heavy set pair of doors which both Jedi hoped led to outside. The Count halted and glanced quickly over the doors and over to the keypad. They needed the code to unlock the doors.

"Does the Sith Lord need help in opening the door?" Anakin asked.

"I hope you can move very fast Jedi because once this door removed from its hinges the alarms will be set off alerting our escape."

"Don't worry about us old man-"

Dooku's eyes narrowed but he turned back to the door and with a swift movement of his hand the door screeched as the metal ripped and was torn. A shrilling siren began wailing as the alarm was set off. Obi Wan used the Force to assist the Count and together the door was sent sailing into the open yard before them. They rushed out and were dismayed when they realized they had run into a high walled off courtyard. The wails of the alarm also got the attention of several guards who immediately reached for their blasters and began firing. Anakin leapt backwards in a graceful back flip and dodged a shot aimed at his torso. Obi Wan ran to the right behind a stack of ship parts and laid out flat to avoid the rain of blaster shots coming in his direction. Both lost sight of Count Dooku. Curses and yells were heard over the blasters and then everything stopped. Someone yelled and another replied-they were coming down to the yard. Anakin slid to the ground by Obi Wan and tried scanning for another exit- the guards were coming down the only visible staircase up the wall and there seemed to be no other door. Anakin cursed in Huttese and looked over at Obi Wan.

"So much for that plan," Obi Wan said dryly.


	3. Chapter 3

His head throbbed from the impact of the butt of the blaster cracking against his skull. Once again young Skywalker found himself in a poorly lit cell this time without his Master in sight. Cursing and grumbling he lifted himself from the floor and gently touched the sore bump forming on the back of his head. Hondo had forced them from their poor hiding place and with much smugness laughed at their foolishness (his word's not Anakin's) and proceeded to have Anakin knocked unconscious- Obi Wan's fate was unknown. His head pounded with pain and the feelings of frustration and anger only amplified it. He reached for the Force and found nothing. _Great, Hondo upgraded. _

The young Jedi knighted paced the cell the remainder of the night and could not believe their horrible luck and smiled briefly as he imagined Obi Wan exclaiming there was no such thing as luck. Where was Obi Wan kept plaguing Anakin's thoughts as he paced and tried to push pass the pain. Did Hondo think they would be less dangerous separated? Obi Wan was one of only two people who could pacify the rage that burned bright in him .Without him there to calm and soothe Anakin's worry and anger- he could be very, very _dangerous._

Obi Wan had reached for Anakin as the younger man fell but was pulled away by another pirate and his wrists quickly bound with new Force inhibitor cuffs. Hondo sauntered towards the Jedi Master with a wide unwavering grin.

"Kenobi I thought you were smarter than this!" The Weequay pirate leader mused, "Jedi are supposed to be excellent warriors and yet I have captured you twice!"

Obi Wan stood silent. Hondo stepped closer and stared intently into the other's eyes smiling, "That is all right for me though, I do like your company." He reached up and moved a lock of Obi Wan's hair away from his face.

Anakin dozed on and off throughout the night and in the morning he tried planning another way to escape but the pounding aching pain made thinking difficult and his concentration was lacking. He closed his eyes and fell back into a restless, dreamless sleep. He was abruptly interrupted with the sound of the door being unlocked- quick to his feet, body tensed he stood ready to tackle the unfortunate pirate coming through. Armed or unarmed Anakin did not care- finding Obi Wan and escaping where his only thoughts. The pirate was armed and did not come alone- three others accompanied him and Anakin was able to throw a swift and hard punch at the first one in and with a round-house kick sent the second flying back. The head wound hampered Anakin's fighting ability and within a matter of minutes and plenty of swearing the pirates had subdued their prisoner. None left the cell unscathed and the pirates groaned about being the unlucky ones to bring the Jedi to the feast. Anakin trying to remain conscious wondered what food would be at the feast…

Music played over the swell of many loud voices of a variety of guests invited to Hondo's palace. Humanoid aliens- Twi-leks, Devaronians, Rodians mixed in with the many Weequay- half were already intoxicated. Hondo sat cushioned on an extravagant pillow slightly more elevated than those seated nearest to him. The figure seated closest to his right was the least pleased to be there. Sitting stiff as a stone the human made little eye contact and had not uttered one word the whole evening. Food and drink were generously passed around by serving slaves and dancers entertained the growing rowdy guests. The whole gathering was clearly a show of Hondo's vanity- his wealth and status all on display for everyone to see. Not one bit of a fool, guards were heavily stationed at each entrance (there were only two) and even the servants kept a small weapon in case of an emergency. His pirates were loyal and well paid- there would be no enemies here tonight, only those wishing to be on Hondo's good side. None of the guests knew the reason for the celebration and many did not care- the good drinks, food and erotic dancers kept all speculation at a minimum.

Hondo chuckled at the reaction of the human at his side as one of the scantily clad Twi-lek female dancers moved closer- her hips swaying to the beat of the drums. He motioned for her to move on and leaned over the clearly embarrassed Jedi.

"I do hope you aren't too prudish dear Jedi," Hondo said, he waved down a servant and pointed to the empty cups, "Have another drink! It will soothe the nerves and relax the mind."

The Jedi finally spoke through his veil, "And I suppose this time it will not be drugged?"

"That was a poor taste of a joke on my part, I apologize- the effects vary among species I did not know it would knock you out cold, I hope there wasn't any other side effects besides the blackout."

Obi Wan was suddenly glad for the ridiculous veil he was forced to wear- he felt his face burning- _Yes and you will never know you perverted twisted pirate scum. _Now he was sounding more like Anakin- _blast this where he is?! _It was the first question Obi Wan had asked when Hondo came striding into the room they had dumped him in. Obi Wan was confused when they did not return him to the prison cells but instead a luxurious room. He only briefly took in his surroundings when Hondo interrupted.

"I hope you will be more comfortable here Obi Wan Kenobi- much better than those cold dark cells eh?"

He then proceeded to usher in servants or were they slaves? Obi Wan approached Hondo and demanded answers but he evaded answering and instead told him to eat and rest. Food of an alien kind that Obi Wan had never seen was brought in as well as a large flask of dark liquid. Hondo had the audacity to take Obi Wan by the arm and lead him to the table where the food was laid and made up a plate full for the Jedi and offered it all with a smug grin. The cuffs around his wrists stopped his access to the Force but did not stop his ability to fight and he reached for a knife- Hondo was quicker and plucked it out of his reach and shook his head.

"Now please behave Kenobi- I would not like to have you punished," He gave the knife to the nearest servant, "Now sit and let us have a pleasant meal and we shall talk about your arrangements and the ransom."

The meal was most certainly not pleasant. The morning after was far from pleasant. Obi Wan had not planned on sleeping but found himself nodding off and eventually succumbing to the comfort and warmth of the large bed covered in furs and soft linens. He was rudely awakened by a servant who looked just as pleased as he did. The Weequay spoke no Common speech and made gestures to the other room which Obi Wan knew was the bathing room. Obi Wan shook his head and the servant grew more agitated and finally he relented and followed the old fellow into the bathing room. He was motioned to sit down in front of a wide mirror and as quickly as he sat down stood right back up when he saw the Weequay approach with that he gathered was a shaving kit and blade.

"Oh no, I am NOT shaving the beard," He shook his head furiously and made hand gestures he hoped indicated his refusal.

The servant whether he understood or not kept coming closer and motioned for Obi Wan to sit back down. The poor servant fled the room and left the irritated Jedi alone in the bathing room. Fluffed cream lay spilled on the floor and Obi Wan took the blade and slid it up his sleeve. He heard a shout followed by more shouting then two guards rushed in and Obi Wan woke up with no beard and in a rather humiliating outfit (and without the blade). He felt a tinge of anger at the thought of someone undressing him while he was unconscious- Obi Wan was a very modest Jedi Master. _Anakin would have laughed seeing me now I would never hear the end it and I hope I don't. He must be all right and locked away somewhere. _

His memories were interrupted by a very unwelcomed hand on his leg. Hondo arched his brow and smiled, "Lost in thought? Now it isn't a good time for that my dear friend it would appear rather rude and the Jedi are never rude am I right?"

Obi Wan tried not to recoil, "There are certain exceptions."

Hondo laughed and leaned back to admire his furious non consenting guest. Obi Wan was clad in a very form fitting tunic made of the finest soft silken material Hondo could get his hands on. It was green, stitched with gold and red embroidery with sewn in jewels along the collar and sleeves. The pants were wide, thin and hung low on the Jedi's hips exposing (Hondo noticed) skin and hipbone. He decided to hide the Jedi's identity with a half veil covering only the lower half of Obi Wan's face and leaving his eyes exposed- those lovely blue grey eyes. Obi Wan shifted uncomfortably under Hondo's scrutinizing gaze.

Hondo smiled and lifted a drink and handed it to Obi Wan and took one himself, "A toast to one of the most beautiful Jedi."

Obi Wan sat stunned in disbelief and it wasn't at Hondo's remark but the appearance of a very familiar figure half propped up by two guards. It was Anakin and he was staring equally if not more shocked at Obi Wan.

Anakin always recovered quickly and stated before he was dropped, "Master those colors really suit you."


End file.
